Charles D. Radzilowski
Charles Daleno Radziłówski1 (Polish pronunciation: Đąłɛn̪ɔ radziłówsky; RAD-siłówsky, his own pronunciation, 2 or English: Charles Daleno Radzilowski) (April 24, 1776 – October 17, 1869), commonly known by his initials CDR, was an military soldier, Polish politician and first President of Poland (1831-1839) also served 43rd Governor-General of Poland (1809-1830). He become good friends with the King of the French and brother-in-law, Louis Philippe I. He become the part of the Napoleonic Wars with his allies, Russia, Prussia, Britain, and Austria. He was appeared in Lithuanian-Polish Civil Rights Movement and its leader, Kazys Grinius, soon Grinius was 11th President of Lithuania form 1850 to 1862. Also he was a member of Radzilow crime family form 1806 to 1821. A very good friend with General President Jackson. On 1837, Radzilowski declared war on Russia Empire, Nicholas I, also joined the allies. Form he was in military form ages 24 to 36, he suffered Chubby disease which cause his both leg is little fat3. He known as Dragoon Prince of Poland.4 Born Keegan Percy Russ; at Gracie-Alexander Mansion, New York City, New York, United States of America. His father, Jean Hollande I, the Emperor-King of the Polish, nicknamed "the Military Soldier King". He was a great-great grandson of James I Radziłówski (1635-1703) .Charles Frederick was a first Constitutional monarch, during the reign, while Polish-Austrian War, he met the king of the French, Louis Philippe I and becoming good friends. Because Hollande married Philippe's daughter, Marie, Duchess Alexander of Württemberg. After his death, his son Louis Rutkowski successed him. He was a youngest brother of Marshal Victor and Marshal Soult. He was nicknamed "The Moustache Marshal" by the United States Army form 1810 to 1825. He also suffering form tremors form legs form at age of 13 to 39. At election between Charles Beauforte I (Military) and Jean-Baptiste Perrin (Polish Democratic-Republican Party). As result, Charles Beauforte I has 328,186,860 votes, and Perrin has 3 million. Which is Charles Beauforte I has become Monarch of Poland. Jean-Baptiste Perrin has return as Mayor of Krakow. He was best friends, becoming cousins to Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. During his presidency, he known as Charles D. Radzilowski, Charles Radzilowski, Sr, Charles Daleno Radzilowski and Admiral Radzilowski5. During his presidency, He allied with his crime family. his son, Krzysztof Nightingale–Radzilowski, claimed the title, Duke of Radzilow also pretender. He also met King George IV of United Kingdom, becoming good friends since Napoleon become Emperor in 1804. Prince George IV visit Warsaw and established a good relationship with each other. Charles let the British set camps or bases on his empire. Prince George and King George III wants Charles to be their Minister, he accepted, on election day, Prince George and King George III support Charles. He won of 3 of 4 population in UK. After Napoleon's abdicate in 1814. Charles was travel back to Warsaw. When Napoleon escaped form exile and returned to power on 1815, Poland and his allies declared war on France. Radzilowski sent his general, Casimir Tomaszewski to finish Napoleon, but Casimir and Radzilowski was best friends and Charles I was going with Tomaszewski. Before finial battle at Waterloo. The five monarchs sit and plan of the battle. Charles I sent letter to Napoleon and it will end of Napoleon to Waterloo. The battle was starting, Charles and the Polish with the British army by Field Marshall Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. Charles I was wounded during the battle. After the battle, Napoleon sent to exile again. With Returned of King Louis XVIII, Charles retured to Poland. On 1826, one year after his brother, Alexander I of Russia at age 47, he honored to titled "Marshal of the Russian Empire" (1826). Though out his life, he was suffered illness. Also he was first monarch who had Heat Stroke during 1827. He was not role of Crimean Wars form 1853 until 1854. After the deaths of his most trusted and favorite brothers, Soult and Victor, Soult and Victor always watched him in haven. Although he was sent farewell speech on 1839 after his Vice president, Władysław Narutowicz successed him. On June 18, 1845, President James K. Polk recived Radzilowski a Presidential Medal of Freedom. Which is as Governor-General of Poland, people though his young like around his twenties and thirties. He was first president who is live defferent country. Radzilowski make a book for himself called "Life of Charles D. Radzilowski" or "My Life". The Book finished two years before his death. He also met King Louis-Philippe I of France in 1846. President Narutowicz visit his Radzilowski house in Warsaw. Radzilowski was having pains in his stomach, his doctor, Francis de Grigori announces that he having Stomach cancer, but lives a year after. After 120 years, his great-grandson, and ancestor, Krzysztof D. Radzilowski, a general going to be 43rd President of Poland form 1985 to 1993. Radzilowski left office in 1839. In 1844, the former president disclosed that he had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease; beginning in the year; he died six years later at age 93. He was ranked one popular polish presidents, also one of most ranks during their presidency. Histopedia has an article on this subject at: Charles D. Radzilowski